Where are You Seaweed Brain?
by Divergent Rebel5
Summary: Basically, Lost Hero in Annabeth's POV. Please give it a chance! R&R


**This is my first FanFic, so don't be too harsh. Thanks to sanityisfiction for helping me! You should check out her story, she is a great writer! **

Percy and I were lying on the beach together. It was two months after the war and we were relaxing. Percy had come back to camp so that he could spend time with me before I came to New York with him to design Olympus. For once, there were no monsters, Titans, Gods, or anything else trying to kill us.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," I told him, fondly. He grinned and wrapped his thick arms around me.

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

"Took you long enough," I teased him.

He imitated mock hurt so dramatically that I began to laugh. The fireworks were illuminating his already prominent features like his eyes and making me long to just kiss him right then. Connor and Travis found us behind our little sand dune.

"Look, it's Percabeth! PDA!" They called out to us, using the name that all the campers had made up.

I groaned. I was having a normal night with Percy and I really didn't want them to mess it up. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins. they are like family, literally and figuratively, but sometimes they just didn't get the concept of personal space. I looked to Percy, begging him to do something. I instantly regretted it.

He grabbed my hand and started running straight towards the water, laughing like a crazed maniac. His laugh was music to my ears after hearing him stress for months and then only hearing it over Iris Messages. I stared at the water, still fearing it. It wasn't that I was scared of the water, I just could never get used to the feeling once I was underneath the water with Percy.

Imagine knowing that running into a wall is going to hurt. You have known that your whole life, until one day you can just walk through all of those walls. At first the water was freezing cold and felt awkward, but soon it became more like air. I acknowledged the existence, but didn't really pay attention to it.

"Is this taking care of it enough?" He asked me through his water distorted self. I just nodded my head in reply while grinning widely. He leaned in for a quick kiss before bringing us back to the surface.

By the time we had reemerged, there was a crowd beginning to form around us. The fireworks long forgotten. Katie was in the front, patronizing Travis and Connor for being so inconsiderate. I looked down to the shocking realization that I was still dry. My curly, blond hair was still in it's high, but sloppy ponytail and my bright, orange camp short wasn't even damp. I knew it would happen, but sometimes it still amazed me how Percy managed to do that.

I felt Percy let go of my hand behind me. I turned to see what had happened and I saw a giant wave heading directly towards us. It covered all of the campers surrounding us in seconds and soaked me completely. To my left stood a smug, dry Percy who was smirking at all of us.

"You little Punk! You better run. I don't care that you are the 'Savior of Olympus'! Forget Kronos, I will kill you myself!" Clarisse LaRue yelled from the middle of the crowd. A flash of thick, red hair whipped past me and I watched as she hunted my boyfriend like prey.

"You know Annabeth, you could help me you know," Percy said as he stopped to catch his breath. I laughed, but didn't feel the need to mention that he was still invincible and Clarisse couldn't hurt him.

"Seaweed Brain, if I wasn't sure that Clarisse could handle the job, I would help her." I watched as his face drooped into utter despair. A group of campers behind me laughed at his expression. "You know I love you!" I told him teasingly as he ran off to hide from Clarisse.

"Come on campers! Time for everyone to get their beads at the campfire," Chiron called out to us from the pavilion. Most of the campers had planned to come back so everyone had decided to postpone giving out the beads.

The commotion surrounding me stopped immediately and every single person turned their head towards our non-official leader, Percy. His face dropped instantly into what I can only describe as his thinking face. While it isn't used very often, it looked good on him. I can only assume that he was thinking about all of the kids that died fighting along side of us. How he almost lost me. I know Percy and he couldn't live with the guilt that someone died deliberately because of him.

I made my way over to him and hugged him. I no longer felt nervous around him like I used to. Every move I made seemed natural and meant to be. He instantly put on a smile for those that didn't know he was faking.

"What are we waiting for, there's going to be food?" He exclaimed before running off to the pavilion.

I knew that he was still having a hard time over losing Beckendorf and Silena. He had been the closest to them when they had died. He blamed himself. I wanted to talk to him about it, but there were too many people around, so I had to wait.

I watched in amazement as my family sat around the campfire, ignoring cabin rivalries. I felt pride swarming up inside of me. I was also glad to be able to dry off from Percy's little stunt. We all sat around as the nymphs passed out the beads. Being head of the Athena cabin, I had been involved in the choosing of the symbol. We eventually decided on the empire state building with the names of all of our friends that had died in battle written around it in the Greek alphabet. I untied the necklace from around my neck and slipped on the new, eighth bead. For some reason, this one felt different from the rest, more special. Everyone else around me did the same.

"This year has been a hard year for all of us," Chiron began. "We have lost of a lot of our friends and this is how we will be sure to always remember them." The campers began to chant the names of our lost ones.

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Clarisse wipe a tear from her eyes at the mention of Silena's name, but then she gave me a hard-core glare that made me look away. I really felt sorry for her. She blamed herself for Silena's death, but kept all of her emotions bottled up on the inside and refused to talk to anyone. She didn't want to share them with anybody. Surprisingly, every one else chanted Luke's name.

I was only slightly aware of my head snapping up. Percy put his arm around me and pulled me closer, engulfing me with the smell of saltwater. I was thankful to have him there. I no longer held any romantic fantasies about Luke and I, but he had been my childhood friend and I had looked up to him. He had sacrificed his life to save the world. Yeah he had done bad things and contributed to the beginning of the end, but he had also ended it, along with his life.

The campfire continued. We sang songs and talked. We really were one big, dysfunctional family. At the end of all of the festivities, we all stood and made our way back to the cabins. Percy and I finally had time to talk.

"Percy, you can't blame yourself forever," I told him softly as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Annabeth, it was my fault that they died. I am the one that led them into battle!" He countered louder. I sighed. He just didn't understand.

"Percy! Someone had to do it and they trusted you. They knew that people were going to die and they were willing to accept that. Can you?" I stared at him with my stormy eyes intensely, challenging him to disagree.

"They died heroes and I know that, but they were my friends, Annabeth." He looked down at me. I took advantage of the position, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"They were my friends too, Percy. But you have to remember that they wouldn't want us dwelling on their deaths. I don't want to sound cliche, but do you really think that this is how Silena would want us acting, spending our free time arguing about her death, after she worked so hard to get us together? And Beckendorf chose his own fate. They wouldn't want this for you Percy." I tried to explain to him.

"I just keep seeing their faces. I just wish I could forget it all for a day." He complained. He looked at me with pleading, sea green eyes. I wanted nothing more than to make him happy again. I put my head on his chest and let the subject drop.

Little did he know that that is exactly what would happen.

**So what did you guys think? Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
